Morfun Bris
Development Creation As I said in the trivia, Morpheus was actually derived from an older character of mine. It started when I first got into the Sonic franchise, and learned about fancharacters. Actual development Of course, me being the newbie at fancharacters I had made Morpheus, and so many characters of mine, a walking cliche. From a clone of Shadow, to a artificial lifeform based off of him, I started to look at most characters that WERE based off of Shadow and I..well I got a bit tired of it. And when the time came, I had remembered Morpheus' older concept(That and a figurine I own). A few years later, basically after the sonic version became kinda..regretful, I decided to start over and return Morpheus to his original roots. I made him, and any characters related to him, human and I rechristened him "Amorphin". A few months later, I named him 'Morfen' and gave him a new name. New 'Morfen' came from the fact that I kept saying it. I gotta stop making them have more normal names. References Here's one I hope to never see again, the Matrix. I had absolutely NO intention of making the reference to the movie, a vandalizer during my first years as a wikia user kept vandalizing his page and replacing it with the Matrix's Morpheus, til he got blocked. I had actually based Morpheus' name off of the Greek god Morpheus. Seems like no matter what I do there' sgoing to be a reference in his name somewhere(XD). As a user recently pointed out, Amorphin's name has the word Morphin in it. The same user then decided to bring up Might Morphin Power Rangers. About Full name: Jacob Bris, goes by Morfen as he doesn’t really let most people know his real name Gender: Male Age: 20 Species: Human R. Interest: Marianna Nashi - Girlfriend Family *Jaysin Bris - Father *Callya Bris - Mother *Chisa Bris - Younger sister, by two years or so *Ricardo Bris - Younger brother, his youngest sibling *Neso Brosa - Cousin *Jessica Brosa - Aunt, Father’s younger sister Appearance A man in his early twenties, Morfen shares an equal amount of traits from his parents, with the exception of his hair. Stress of watching his younger siblings while his mother recovered from her illness has caused the young man’s hair to turn grey, though you can still note the black that it used to be; making him the only member of his father’s side of the family to have grey hair. He has somewhat of a pale skin tone, though you can note that he is starting to lose the paleness, getting something of a tan skin tone. He is easily the tallest of the three Bris children, due to being the oldest. He has a well-built build, usually due from his ‘jobs’ and exercise that he undertakes to keep in shape. His hair is somewhat unkempt, though he manages to keep it nice and neat to avoid the trouble of eyesight; though a few small bangs cover his face. The sclera of his eyes are, like most people, white; his irises are lime-green in color; and his pupils are black. He is also shaven, having no facial hair. The one thing that sets him apart from his identical cousin. Morfen has been noted to wear glasses, though he will wear contacts on his jobs. Most people assume his need for glasses comes from his mother; they’re most likely right. He wears a black longcoat, with silver shoulders, cuffs, and front. A black sleeveless undershirt under this, with silver also being on the front of said shirt. A pair of brown pants, and some black sneakers. Sometimes, he will have a harness for a sword and pistol on his person as well. Personality -Being redone- Skills Abilities Powers Morfen is cryokinetic; with his usage usually stemming in providing ice for momentum in combat. He also uses ice to unleash icicles on his oppoents. Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Good Category:Humans